Sehun Masak!
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Dorm EXO gempar dengan Jongin yang bangun pagi lebih dahulu dari pada hyungnya, namun kegemparan itu lebih heboh saat mengetahui seorang Oh Sehun, maknae EXO yang terkenal jarang menyentuh dapur, tiba-tiba memasak! ada ada dengan Sehun? -HunKai- EXO area! DLDR! (nyempil ex-member EXO juga di dalam, jadi jangan baper ya) Oneshoot!
Sehun Masak?!

:HunKai-EXO:

:OS:

Dorm EXO

Sinar mentari pagi menyambut. Merangsek masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi untuk mengganggu para manusia dari alam tidur mereka. Namun tidak untuk namja manis berkulit tan ini. dia sudah bangun sejak kekasihnya bangun dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Eoh? Jongie? Kau sudah bangun? Jarang sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun. Jongin hanya menatap datar hyungnya yang bermata bulat itu.

"OMO! Jongie kau sudah bangun? Apa yang terjadi hari ini? apa akan ada bencana atau- HMMMPHHH!" mulut cerewet Baekhyun dengan sukses Jongin bungkam dengan kurang ajarnya menggunakan bantal sofa.

"Salah kalau aku bangun pagi? Akan datang bencana itu kalau Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung bangun pagi!" balas Jongin ejek pada kedua hyungnya yang sudah hengkang dari EXO yang tengah datang berkunjung ke Korea.

"Sial aku Jongie!" seru Luhan kesal, hendak ia lempar bantal sofa namun sudah ditendang duluan oleh Minseok.

"Lempar Jongie kau aku tendang!" ancam Minseok, Luhan mencibir.

"Ada apa Jongie? Sejak tadi aku melihatmu melamun~" ujar Jongdae, ah! Betapa pekanya hyungnya yang suaranya seperti petir menyambar namun sangat merdu itu.

"Aku... hanya heran!" jawabnya.

"Heran?" koor para member EXO termasuk tiga ex-member yang datang berkunjung saat itu.

"Ne, soalnya Sehunnie sudah tak ada sejak tadi pagi, entah dia pergi kemana!" ujar Jongin.

"Jinjjayo? Biasanya kan dia pagi-pagi perg jogging atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja!" jawab Suho. Jongin cemberut.

"Tapi dia tak memakai pakaian olahraga hyung tadi. Dia pakai masker, topi, dan jaket. Seperti mau pergi ke suatu tempat!" jawab Jongin.

"Mungkin ke gedung SM!" ujar Chanyeol asal.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tidak mengendarai mobil atau sepeda motor?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia mau jalan kaki mungkin!" jawab Lay.

"Aish!" gerutu Jongin saat tak mendapati jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Tunggu saja sampai dia pulang, Jong!" ujar Tao setengah mengantuk. Jongin mengangguk kecil.

.

Pukul delapan pagi, para member EXO dan ex itu belum juga sarapan, kebetulan Lay dan Kyungsoo sedang malas memasak hari ini. membuat mereka geram karena menahan lapar. Chanyeol bisa saja masak, tapi dia juga sedang malas, soalnya tak ada bahan yang bisa ia masak.

"Aku lapaarrrr!" keluh beagle line.

"Aku pulangg!" Sehun masuk dorm dengan langkah riang.

"Sehunnie!" seru Jongin. Sehun mendekati Jongin dan mencium kening Jongin lembut.

"Pagi sayang~" Jongin merona.

"Pagi Sehunnie~" balas Jongin.

"EHEM!" dehem para hyung. Jongin menunduk malu, Sehun cuek bebek.

"Sehun apa itu?" tanya Suho saat melihat kantong belanja yang dibawa namja kelewat pucat itu.

"Oh, bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Aku membelinya!" ujar Sehun. semua member melongo.

' _Oh Sehun? seorang Oh Sehun? membeli bahan? Tanpa diminta? Ada apa dengan hari ini?!'_ begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

"Aku ke dapur dulu!" Sehun pun pergi menghilang ke dapur.

"Jongin, kau yakin itu Sehunmu?" tanya Tao. Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Dia membeli bahan tanpa disuruh lho!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne, dia Sehunku!" ujar Jongin.

.

Terhitung lima belas menit sejak Sehun pergi ke dapur, dari ruang tengah tercium bau masakan lezat yang membuat rasa lapar mereka meningkat. Namun-

"Tunggu! Siapa yang memasak? Aku dan Kyungsoo kan di sini?" tanya Lay heran. Semua member berpikir. Satu-satunya orang yang pergi ke dapur dan belum kembali itu-

"OH SEHUN!"

Semuanya langsung menghambur ke dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. dan terkejut melihat banyak makanan tersaji di meja makan.

"Kenapa Cuma dilihat? Tak ingin makan?" tanya Sehun datar. Jongin menatap kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie yang memasak?" Sehun mengangguk. Dia menyumpit telur gulung buatannya dan dia suapkan pada Jongin.

"Mmm... MASHITTTAA!" seru Jongin. Sehun tersenyum senang. Semua yang penasaran mengambil sumpit dan memakan apa saja yang ada di meja makan.

"MASHITTAA!"

"Ayo makan!"

.

"Sehunnie sejak kapan bisa memasak?" tanya Jongin saat mereka berdua berada di kamar dengan Jongin di pelukkan Sehun.

"Aku? Mungkin sejak acara China itu saat kita jadi bintang tamunya. Aku meminta tolong diam-diam untuk diajari memasak. Memasak itu tidak mudah ternyata, aku berkali-kali teriris, tapi sudah terbayar dengan hasil masakanku yang lezat!" cerita Sehun. Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehunnie belajar memasak?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau makan dengan benar Jongie, semuanya aku lakukan untukmu!" ujar Sehun lembut. Jongin merona.

"Gomawo~" Sehun mencium gemas pipi tembab Jongin.

"Mulai sekarang, aku menjadi koki khusus untuk Oh Jongin!" goda Sehun. Jongin memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Margaku masih Kim bodoh!" Sehun menyeringai.

"Oh jadi kau ingin segera jadi Oh? Baiklah, tunggu besok aku akan melamarmu segera!" Jongin semakin merona parah.

"Aish! Oh Sehun! aku "membencimu"!" Sehun tertawa.

"Arrayo chagi, aku juga mencintaimu!"

.

.

END

* * *

saya bawa drabble HUNKAIIII /tebar confetti/

hehehe ini singkat lho, dan ini OS jadi nggak ada sequel atau chap

jjaaa! review read fav dan follow

paypay^^


End file.
